


Cores & Conversations

by bellygunnr



Series: complacency [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Its a good time, M/M, X overheats, this happens a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: X overthinks potential repairs as Zero tries to cool him down.





	Cores & Conversations

"It seems every day you overheat, X," Zero sighed. He splashed yet another bucket of ice water over his blue counterpart, eyes narrowing as he watched the steam rise from his back. "You should... I don't know, get that corrected. That's a huge design flaw."

X grunted wordlessly in reply. The cold water cooled his skin but did nothing for his core- not yet, at least. He crawled the length of the bench he was laid across and propped himself up, placing his face directly in a fan's stream.

"Don't ignore me, X." Zero scooped an icy wave of water directly over X's head. "You know I'm right."

"Hey- hey... I know," he sighed. The fixes and corrections to his ventilation system, however, would be immense. If anything, he'd require an entirely separate core, which unnerved him. "I know."

He squished his face as Zero pushed damp strands of hair free from his eyes. "Feeling better, buddy? You're steaming less."

X nodded, sitting up. He slid a little on the metal bench, sending excess water over the edge. "Lots. Thank you."

Zero bit his lip as a thought occurred to him. "You're not afraid of the cost, are you? Of the modifications?"

"What? No... Well. I think the Hunters would pay for it all, right?"

"They should, if you put it in as an emergency fix."

"Yeah, I might need to do that. Light knows I haven't that kind of zenny, yet."

Zero quirked a brow. "Yet, huh? You wanting to strike rich?"

"Don't be a tease. You know I save my money religiously. Not even I have enough for a new core."

"A new core? X!" Zero choked on the word. "Who said anything about a new core?!"

The blue reploid huffed, tucking his arms close to his bare frame. "I'm just... speculating."

"Speculating about what? Your core isn't the problem. You have shitty ventilation."

X looked down at his feet, studying the circuitry pulsing faintly beneath his metal body. "I... well... I don't have a powerful core, especially not for... combat, you know. That's part of why I overheat so easily, too."

X flinched as a hand squeezed his shoulder. "Look, X, I don't think that's your core, buddy. Your armour blocks most of your fans. Of course you overheat. Most reploids have vents directly attached to their cores. That's what you need to get."

He looked up at Zero uncertainly. "Are you sure?"

"Certain of it. Haven't you noticed the big ass vent attached to my armour? That airs out my core. Gets pretty hot in there." Zero tapped his bare chest. A faint outline could be just made out.

"Oh... Right. Storm Eagle has them all over, too."

Zero nodded, looking a little relieved. "That's right. All you need is some fixes to your armor, okay?"

There was a snap of metal as X's open vents finally shut. "Y- yeah."

"Well, actually, X. You're built a lot like civilian models, right? I'm surprised you even have that extra ventilation. They sweat everything out." Zero bit his thumb as he mused about this new revelation.

X flushed at the sight. "Yeah... I guess so. Maybe the Doctor built it in as a precaution." He made a face. "Pretty... bad design, though."

They sat in silence for a while longer.

 


End file.
